


Never Stop.

by moroo1234



Series: JYP Family [1]
Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hwang Yeji protection squad, Im Jaebum is the best brother figure ever, JYP Family, Leadership, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Yeji doubts her leadership skills, -NOT ON JAEBUM'S WATCH.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Hwang Yeji
Series: JYP Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Never Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> So, since there's literally no JYP family stories, I did what anyone would do, and I decided to write one of my own,  
> So here's a cute moment between Yeji and Jaebum.

Yeji found herself a quiet corner in an empty room at the JYP headquarters, she had the most terrible day, she was the most terrible leader, she doesn't deserve-   
"Yeji?" Jaebum asked the girl, interrupting her thoughts.

Yeji wiped her tears, quickly standing up to bow before her senior.

"There's no need for that." Jaebum calmed the younger girl, "were you crying?'

"Oppa-.."

"It's ok," Jaebum grinned, "just..if you want to talk.."

"It's nothing, really, I don't want to bother you."

"You're not." Jaebum promised,

Yeji sighed, sitting back on the chair, "It's just..I..i'm not a good leader. The girls deserve more than..you know, me."

"And what's wrong with you?" Jaebum raised an eyebrow at the girl,

"I can't protect the girls, today Yuna almost hurt her voice trying to get to the high note and I..I should've helped her. But I didn't."

Jaebum grabbed the chair from the corner of the room, sitting in front of Yeji, looking into her eyes, "You know, I was around your age when I started with JJ Project and Got7.."

"Really?" Yeji couldn't believe it, Im Jaebum was one of her idols. One of the best leaders she had ever seen.

"Yeah, and I was...terrible," Jaebum confessed, "I let Mark get injured while doing a backflip, I made Yugyeom and Bambam practice non-stop, Jinyoung and I kept fighting..truthfully, I don't know whose idea it was to put me as the leader but he was wrong."

That got out a small laugh out of Yeji, the girl was wiping her tears from her eyes, listening to the story.

"I thought..I thought I didn't deserve to be a leader, I was good when we were two, but now I have six people to care for and I couldn't do it..but you know what happened as the time passed?"

"What?" Yeji asked,

"It got better, I learned that I don't have to do everything alone, now I have six members with me, and we do everything together, just like you have the girls, you're not alone in this."

Yeji thought about the girls waiting for her at their dorm, she told Ryujin she was going out, and that was three hours ago.  
The girls must have been worried.

Yeji nodded, "You're right."

Jaebum chuckled, "I know I am, now, why don't you go home and talk to your friends? Tell them how you feel."

Yeji nodded, getting up from her chair, "Thank you, Oppa." she bowed before Jaebum, quickly leaving the room quickly to go back to her dorm.

Jaebum leaned back in his seat, thinking about his past as well, how terrible he felt when he couldn't help his members when they first started and how he has six members with him to help him go through the hard times.  
"Hey, you ok?" Jinyoung walked into the room,

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jinyoung questioned,

"About how lucky I am to have all of you in my life."


End file.
